newsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Mighty B! (season 1)/@comment-2605:6000:CB07:7600:6CB3:68F9:8130:6136-20190816000234
The Mighty B Season 1 All The Episodes from Season 1 on NickToons 2017-2018 Rating TV-Y7 Alexandria Ponce needs the help from the kids to all her friends and all the characters. 1a So Happy Together Alexandria Ponce discovers some pet name Happy in from SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePants 2007 from the Super Scout 2006 all her dog show pets talented him A Animal Appreciation Badge. 1b Sweet Sixteenth Alexandria Ponce takes the ride of roller coaster of kids this place called The Punisher a roller coaster ride for kids just playing. 2a Bee My Baby Erica is an her just 5 siblings him Sarah his boys and girls to his family Alexandria Ponce and Dana runs from the house shes running away from baby. 2b Bee Afraid Alexandria Ponce wants the Happy Camper Badge she's scared of scary creatures of animals to camp she Dana is scary campfire from tent she loves a cereal. 3a Artificial Unintelligence Alexandria Ponce builds a robot her Emily got science fair to kids and everyone to are Sarah's robot name Emily She got her all Alexandria Ponce wins the Mad Scientist Badge. 3b We Got The Bee Alexandria Ponce goes to the concert him performing Running With The Rainbow Unicorns. 4a Bat Mitzvah Crashers Alexandria Ponce and Dana comes to visit of name Teen Sarah. 4b Super Secret Weakness Alexandria Ponce gets scared of weakness nightmares zucchini gets freaked out Sarah, Erica and Dana her house she get's Alexandria Ponce's bed him. 5a An I See Girl Alexandria Ponce comes to Dana's birthday party of kids to making dance party. 5b Woodward and Besting Alexandria Ponce gets really of Sarah is sick to alien her creature taking on the Sarah's Secret. 6a Doppelfinger Alexandria Ponce is waking her Finguerre and Finger to suffer from amnesia. 6b Little Woman Mrs. Lady his now Alexandria Ponce is sexual him teen kiss her. 7a Little Orphan Happy Alexandria Ponce plays with Happy trying to new dog Rose. in Mother's Day Rose then breaks up she breaking up her explodes. Alexandria Ponce hugs Happy. 7b Body Rockers Rainbow trys to her and kids trying him body shrinking of Alexandria Ponce and friends she her mud. 8a The Apprentice Sarah freaks out his bed Mrs. Gibbons lies to cosmic suffer him amnesia blood She waking up his bed to lemon sick. 8b Benedict Arnold Happy tries to fat had accident with Alexandria Ponce. 9a Boston Bean Alexandria Ponce comes over to school bus after Alexa crushes him Alexandria Ponce. 9b Dana Hearts Sarah A school bus field trip the kids goes to Jump'n Sarah's parody of Chuck E. Cheese's Sarah is an animatronic cute kangaroo was him to Dana falls in love Sarah in from pizza arcade. 10a Ten Little Kids Sarah trys to locket him birthday party Detective Alexandria Ponce investigate him. 10b Toot Toot Alexandria Ponce farts to try contest him friend and kids all the dream of Toot Toot Badge. 11 Dragonflies Alexandria Ponce and his kids trying to his on summer in San Francisco whenever in recreation center. 12a Girl Patients Alexandria Ponce takes a new pet Happy was taked released from the hospital to vet medical him a toys try suffer from the creatures Alexandria Ponce dones the medical center. 12b To Girl Or Not To Girl Alexandria Ponce loves him Jewels his teen best Bo Peep Alexandria Ponce. 13a Night Howl Alexandria Ponce and Happy are to a doing him great time of a bar. 13b Hat Trick Alexandria Ponce contests the magic show his her kids are performance Alexandria Ponce The Great she wins the Ta-Da Badge. 14a Apocalypse Now Alexandria Ponce feels Erica is lied to suffer from a fear to gets mad him she Todd is sick him just a bad dog We're are finishing to Chicken Pox Badge. 14b House Jacked Alexandria Ponce plays a new him Happy transforms the Skunk farting a stinky Sarah and Erica freaks out to her running away him. 15a Name Shame Alexandria Ponce curses name Alexa she Sarah was evil she runs the from an San Francisco. 15b Something's Wrong With This Taffy Alexandria Ponce sneaked from taffy out his mind the kids was arrested from him gets from Mr. Griff. 16a Eye of the Girl Dana plays the ping pong to recreation of Alexandria Ponce. 16b Thanksgiving Reenactment The kids is an thanksgiving are friends to serious pilgrims to an turkey. 16a Blindsided Alexandria Ponce steals Sarah and Erica just moment of glasses she was an fashion show A movie theater an everyone starts love him. 16b Hodd and Tappy Todd and Happy freaks out her try bodies was accident animals to creatures Alexandria Ponce, Todd, Happy and Hippie switching bodies to him an creatures him vampires. 17a Todd Appetit Todd makes an her foods to him snacks her lunches him Alexandria Ponce trys to him. 17b Dang It Feels Good To Be A Gamester The Girls discovers from Raspberry Shortcake game for kids. 18a Portrait of a Happy Alexandria Ponce stoles his dog was she is new photos get arrested of him was sick her suffer him. 18b O Say Can Alexa See 19a Alexandria Ponce poses the eyeballs her new award. Macro Mayhem Alexandria Ponce sees crazy lobby of teens. 19b Todd Screams For Ice Cream Todd has a ice cream she why gets mad him an everyone lying to her crazy to ice cream truck Alexandria Ponce does the her to suffering and pain to anger in the she survived gets her eating an Ice Cream. Series Finale